smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crossovers Arc
''Crossovers ''is an arc/saga in the Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series. It takes place when the Smurfs were around the age of 159, this arc is also called the ''Universal Smurfs Arc ''but was later renamed into Crossovers. This will appear in other sagas aswell. The Stories * 'One Devereaux Story' 6 Smurfs known as Eska, Britze, Spiro, Bash, Benny and Felipe were suddenly dragged out of their world into another world which turns out that Gargamel and Cerahine had ripped a hole in the space-time continuum in which they had hopped for something. Now the Smurflings of the next generation and the Smurfs of this universe have to find a way to bring them back where they came from before all the universes are destroyed including theirs in less then 8 days. * 'The Other Universe Smurfs' Out of no where, during 2 months, a star-marked Smurf has been dragged out of his universe by a mysterious vortex that the hole of the space-time continuum had left, had suddenly turned into vortexes and have been sent to other universes. Without the proper protection and the Smurf, the Smurfs of Empath's universe are going to become extinct within 5 days! * '''A Guardian Smurf's Smurfs' 3 months after the recent sent-back mission, another case has happened, with two Smurfs this time named Hero and Wonder had fallen out of their universe, and like with Empath, has to return less then 5 days or the Smurfs of their universe are going to become extinct. However their abilities are dangerous and has a high chance to cause conflict, and to make matters worse, they have a curse that has befallen on them that would cause them to die in 5 days. * The Phantom Rogue When a wicked rogue was on the run, catching Smurfs here and there, a strange glow on Smurfette's Fantasy Wand began and all of the sudden had a portal appearing in the universe of Eska's, which seems to be a message for help. The question is: Who is this rogue, will the Smurfs find out the identity of the rogue, or is it bye-bye to the Smurfs? * Endangered Futures '''(Universal special) During a dangerous mission, Eska, Empath, Hero and Wonder ends up being teleported into this universe, it was as a sign for help. This time, was to try to find out why the World Of Sparks was endangering all of the Smurfs' futures, with the expections being Smurfette, Smurfo and the next generation Smurflings, due to the fact that they were all magically created. * '''Solar Rays Of Sunshine Sunshine Smurfette (Empath's Smurfette) is missing, and that wasn't good. This time the Smurfs of this universe was called however only Smurfette was allowed, because she's the only one who can track down her due to the two being similar. Will she suceed, will she stumble across something unexpected, or was the Smurfette in Empath's world gone? * Telepathy Vs. Anti Telepathy Lord Balthazar of the Empath ''universe was in need of some Smurfs to do his bidding, so he created another Empath and ripped a hole in the space-time continuum, causing every smurf to go into his castle expect for a few Smurfs, and they were needed to inform Empath what happened, unfortunately, the other Empath reached him first. ''What will happen to him, will he beat his evil counterpart, or will everything go not according to plan? * Songs Of The Sounds A mysterious sound was within the village of Smurfs, and a song was following it. Hero and Wonder were called in order to inspect everything. However, upon their arrival, a strange mist approached them and at that instant, they disappeared! Now the Smurfs will have to find them while finding the place the sound with the songs coming from. What will happen? What will they come across, and most importantly, will they find Hero and Wonder or something else? * Darkness Will Rise A rising threat was coming in Eska's world. She knew she couldn't do it alone, so she created a portal that would sent a message for the Smurfs of her known other universe. What was causing the dark, how can they handle the threat, and how can they protect the village of Eska's world? * The Spirits Of Christmas '(Universal special) Christmas at that moment was almost over, with the Christmas Spirit Gem's power weakening, a threat may be upon the Smurfs. Only the four Smurfs they stumble across can solve it and prevent the gem from shattering. ''How can they prevent it, what threat was in the gem if it shatters, and what would become of the spirits of Christmas if the gem was gone for good? * '''Pure Hearts And Smurfs Purity Smurfette had stumbled across a Pure Heart, the Smurfs even Papa Smurf was in shock. As the indicate that chaos may approach, meanwhile, another pure heart was found in Hero's world. * The Mystical Passiflora Somewhere in Empath's world, a passiflora was discovered. An ultra rare flower that cannot be discovered by a human being. Sonia and Sonio were called to find out what it would cause. * Warrior Battle Within Eska's world, when all the Smurfs expect for a few Smurfs had disappeared, a warrior battle was declared by the one who had captured them. The Smurfs were called into the world to solve this mystery. * Venturing In New Threats A series of stories that take place between Warrior Battle ''and another series of stories in this arc as the Smurfiekiana family and some other Smurfs travel with the different partners of the other worlds and encounter dangerous threats to restore peace back to their worlds due to an unknown disaster caused by a new enemy. * "Disasters Come Before Me" * "My Heart's Smurfing" * "Since The Journey Started" * "Star Memories" * "The One In Charge Of Everything" * "Hall Of Fame" * "Spark In The Clouds" * "Music Magic" * "Empath's Choice" * "Revenge Of Hero Smurf" * "Wonder's Adventure" * "Eska And Her Original Counterpart" * "Together, We're Not Alone" * "The Threat Emerges Harder" * "One Final Confrontation Of The Enemy" * '''Showdown Upon All '(Universal special) Four major threats had came into this world, Eska's world, Empath's world and Hero's world. With all the threats, they all must band together to deal with it. But will they all survive all enough to accomplish this? * The Farewell The Smurfs must deal with the fact that Mistette returned to the World of Sparks, with the other Smurfs keeping them company. Notes * This was inspired by the Sonic & Mega Man crossover, however it had multi parts and stories in it, making it different. Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue events Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers Saga